Low voltage outdoor light fixtures for use in lighting paths, landscaping, architectural features etc. are known. The light fixtures are typically operated from power supplies that provide, e.g., 12 volts AC. Systems using the light fixtures are typically installed outdoors and include a transformer or power pack for providing the desired voltage level; a control system that may employ a timer, photocell, and/or manual on/off switch; one or more light fixtures typically mounted on a support member that supports the head unit of the light fixture above the ground; and at least one wire or cable for transmitting power from the transformer to the light fixtures. The wire used to supply power to the low voltage outdoor light fixtures typically includes two-conductors.
Electrical connection of the low voltage outdoor light fixtures to the wire can be accomplished by piercing the insulation or jacket of the wire to make contact with the enclosed conductor as described in, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,774,648 (Kakuk et al.); 4,826,448 (Maddock); 4,996,636 (Lovett); 5,055,987 (Ellson et al.); and 5,280,417 (Hall et al.). Those systems also disclose the use of low voltage outdoor light fixtures including a head unit and a support member for supporting the light above the ground.